Pecados
by PukitChan
Summary: Dicen que la mejor manera de evitar la tentación es caer en ella. Y Albus Potter está por comprobarlo de la peor manera.


**Harry Potter pertenece a doña Rowling, quien se moriría si viera esto. Así que escribo por puro pasatiempo.**

 _Este fic participa en el "Festival Navideño 2016: Creature's Christmas" celebrado por las paginas I Love BotTom Harry y We Love Drarry._

 **Personajes:** Albus Severus Potter/Harry James Potter.

 **Advertencias: SLASH/INCESTO.** Esta historia narra una historia homosexual incestuosa locamente. En serio, estoy diciendo que aún puedes huir. Dicho está. **Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

* * *

 **Pecados**

Por:

PukitChan

«Tú y yo tenemos unos cuantos infiernos pendientes…»

En ocasiones, el más mínimo e insignificante descuido es suficiente para cambiar por completo una vida. A veces, basta con mirar hacia el lado equivocado para ignorar el peligro más inminente. Y la mañana en la que Albus Severus Potter miró las hojas restantes de su taza de té, adormilado por los aromas que impregnaban el aula, fue uno de esos momentos que, al mirar atrás, no parecían trascendentales.

—¿Eso es… un hilo? —preguntó, levantando una ceja con gracia. Odiaba adivinación, realmente lo hacía, pero le había prometido a Scorpius tomarla junto con él y quería serle fiel a su promesa. A su lado, su mejor amigo chasqueó la lengua, y si Albus no supiera cuán comprometido y nerd era Scorpius con sus estudios, hasta se habría burlado de la seriedad con la que el otro sujetó la taza, empujó sus gafas por el puente de su nariz y la miró fijamente.

—Es una soga, Albus —replicó Scorpius y algo en el dibujo debió causarle preocupación, porque inclinó más su rostro, logrando que las gafas que apenas había acomodado, volvieran a descender sutilmente por su piel—. Aunque también hay un círculo envolviéndola…

—Esa es una información muy útil —contestó con la ironía tiñendo sus palabras. Nunca había ocultado cuánto le fastidiaba estar allí. Lo único que le divertía era molestar a Scorpius, quien, después de tantos años compartiendo una amistad que se había transformado en hermandad, había aprendido a ignorar sus pataletas.

—Significa peligro, Albus. Además, el mensaje es confuso…

—¿Por qué?

Cuando Scorpius quiso responder, durante un instante, al alzar su mirada escondida tras la gafas empañadas, Albus pensó en su padre. Físicamente no existía semejanza entre ellos, pero por alguna razón, siempre que Scorpius lo observaba de aquella manera (como si supiera algo que resultaba evidente para todos menos para él) no podía dejar de traer a Harry Potter a su mente.

—Porque…

Sin embargo, Albus no consiguió a escuchar la explicación a ello. Oportunamente, la profesora había decidido que era un buen momento para soltar un gritillo aterrador, anunciando la tragedia que caería a la vida de Mary sino actuaba de inmediato o le ofrecía una ofrenda a Marte. Aunque (aseguró la profesora) eso no sería suficiente para evitar que ella perdiera las notas que más le importaban.

—Dime que no tengo que bailar desnudo frente a la Torre de Astronomía para que Venus esté de buen humor conmigo, por favor, Scorp.

En retrospectiva, Albus quizá debió haber notado que la sonrisa de su mejor amigo no fue tan brillante como solía ser cuando fingía que sus chistes le causaban gracia. Tal vez (solo tal vez) si hubiera prestado atención a las pequeñas y variadas alertas que se atravesaron en su camino aquel día, las cosas no se habrían distorsionado de la forma en la que lo hicieron.

Aunque, ¿acaso eso importaba ya? Albus no era de los que escuchaban con atención…

—¡Albus!

—¡Tranquilícese, señor Potter! ¡Su magia aún está inestable!

—¡Al, despierta! ¡Albus, abre los ojos!

—¡Sáquenlo de aquí!

Su padre. Albus estaba a punto de graduarse de Hogwarts y Harry aún seguía tratándolo como a un niño. Aunque (le dijo una vocecita en su mente que sonaba muy parecida a la de Scorpius) después de lo ocurrido, ¿cómo podía culparlo? Era como una tragedia barata y absurda: mientras Albus más trataba de demostrarle a su padre que ya había crecido, el destino se empeñaba en hacerle creer lo contrario… sin embargo, algo dentro de Albus se estremecía cada vez que Harry le llamaba con esa necesidad. La relación con su padre siempre había sido difícil y solo hasta ahora -cuando Albus no tuvo otra opción más que madurar- empezaron a comprenderse un poco más. Y esto, de alguna manera, había despertado los caprichos que Albus no creía poseer.

Con James aprendiendo a ser adulto y Lily enfrascada en sus dramas adolescentes, Albus tenía toda la atención de su padre puesta sobre él, misma que nunca antes sintió tan real. Con Harry siempre atento a sus deseos, Albus se descubrió más amado y mimado que nunca. Y poco a poco, comenzó a comprender una parte oscura de su ser: la egoísta. La que anhelaba que Harry lo mirara solo a él.

 _Papá, no me dejes. Papá, quédate a mi lado._

 _Papá, papá, por favor, ámame. ¡No sabes cuánto te amo!_

¿Eso era normal...?

Un suspiro cargado de dolor emergió de sus labios. Luego, sus ojos se entreabrieron. Todo estaba a oscuras y el mundo no dejaba de darle de vueltas. Sin embargo, aquello no duró demasiado. Albus se tocó la frente y solo hasta ese momento notó los vendajes que rodeaban su brazo. Al incorporarse, en un esfuerzo que le pareció sobrehumano, se encontró cubierto con una horrenda bata que no hacía nada por cubrir las heridas que adornaban su cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada. Estaba caminando, ¿cierto? Pero ¿qué había pasado después? Maldita sea…

—Albus…

Jadeó, bajando sus brazos hacia la cama en donde estaba y levantando la mirada. Allí, enfrente de él y sentado en un sofá que parecía totalmente incómodo, estaba su padre mirándolo con incredulidad. Harry no traía sus gafas puestas, tenía la ropa llena de arrugas y unas profundas ojeras herían su atractivo rostro, escondiendo injustamente los preciosos ojos verdes. Sin embargo, eso no parecía preocuparle a su padre. La mirada, la preocupada mirada, reflejaba temor y culpa que su padre, como el hombre valiente que siempre había sido a pesar de estar a punto de caer en el pánico, dominó en cuestión de segundos. Asombrado, como siempre que Harry le mostraba una nueva faceta de sí mismo, Albus jadeó sin saber por qué cuando sintió el calor de su padre aproximarse a él.

—Por Merlín… —pronunció Harry, abriendo sus brazos y estrechando a su hijo entre ellos. A pesar de que Albus no entendía lo que ocurría, no se negó al contacto. Al contrario, se aferró aún más a su padre, apretándole contra su cuerpo, completamente necesitado—, estábamos tan preocupados.

Albus quiso preguntarle qué había pasado, por qué estaban allí, pero no podía hacerlo. Estaba demasiado embriagado por el fuerte aroma de su padre. ¿Harry siempre había olido de esa manera? Esa dulce fragancia que parecía madera y aire puro, vital y fresco. Cerró sus ojos, y hundió su rostro aún más en su pecho, sintiendo cómo su mejilla tocaba sutilmente la tetilla del cuerpo de su padre.

 _Se sentía tan bien…_

Sus dedos se cerraron entorno a la espalda de Harry, palpando los duros músculos. Abrió la boca y respiró hondamente, moviendo su rostro, deslizándolo hacia el cuello. ¿Cómo era la piel de su padre? La había sentido tantas veces, pero quería más, _necesitaba_ conocer un poco más…

—¡Albus!

Como si hubiese sido liberado de un poderoso hechizo impuesto por el calor del cuerpo de Harry, Albus sintió su mente regresar a su orden habitual. Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, encontrándose los mismos ojos verdes, solo que los de su padre estaban sorprendidos. También estaba sonrojado y lo tenía sujeto por los brazos para mantenerlo a una distancia prudente de él. Y eso, por alguna razón, no pareció gustarle a Albus, quien de inmediato gruñó y se lanzó contra él, sabiendo en su interior que Harry no se opondría porque era su hijo, porque Harry jamás levantaría su magia en contra de uno de sus seres más amados. Y la profunda certeza en eso, animó a Albus a empujar su padre contra la cama.

 _Era excitante._

Su padre siempre le había parecido atractivo, pero en ese momento Harry le pareció terriblemente sexy. Estaba contra la cama de sábanas blancas y su cabello azabache hacía un contraste perfecto en ellas. El rubor en sus mejillas estaba acentuado y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza. ¿Por qué no había notado antes lo devastadoramente adorable que era su padre? Sujetó ambos brazos, manteniéndolos en alto. Aprisionándolo contra él. Albus, despacio, se encimó sobre Harry y su cuerpo nunca se había sentido tan bien como en aquel momento, cuando sus caderas se colocaron sobre la pelvis de su padre y sintieron su miembro dormido. Lo miró fijamente, con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro y con un palpitante deseo de apoderarse de Harry Potter. Y solo hasta ese momento, relamiéndose los labios y escuchando la placentera voz de su padre llamándole con fuerza, fue cuando notó las cortinas de cabellos negros que caían por los costados de su rostro. Albus no tenía el cabello largo, nunca le había gustado, entonces, ¿por qué…?

— _Desmaius._

 _Papá, te amo._

 _Papá, por favor, no me alejes de tu lado._

 _Papá…_

* * *

Harry entrelazó sus manos, mirando hacia el suelo. Explicar lo que había ocurrido no era fácil, sin importar que solo se tratara de un sanador experto y que había prometido mantener aquello en secreto bajo un fuerte hechizo de privacidad. Sin embargo, Harry lo había conseguido. Entre balbuceos nerviosos y la persistente sensación del tibio y excitado cuerpo de su hijo sobre él, consiguió dar una explicación sin detalles bochornosos sobre lo que había ocurrido.

—El _aswang_ que atacó a su hijo debió estar en celo —explicó el sanador con aire profesional, extendiendo el libro que sostenía entre sus manos hacia Harry, quien divisó la fotografía de una criatura de cabello largo, colmillos largos y expresión aterradora—. Al ser el _híbrido_ de una hechicera y un vampiro, ha heredado las peores características de ambas especies. —Se sentó enfrente de Harry y prosiguió al ver que los ojos del otro se centraban en él—. Albus no se transformará en uno, pero dado las gravedad de las heridas que presenta luego del ataque, me temo que ha sido infectado en menor medida por la sangre de aswang. Eso explicaría el cabello largo, los colmillos y la agresividad que está presentado. Respecto a lo otro…

Harry contuvo el aliento. ¿Había una explicación para lo que había pasado?

—Los aswang se alimentan de sangre, señor Potter. Estaba buscando satisfacer sus instintos carnales a través de usted.

—¿Entonces —balbuceó Harry—, no bastaría con alimentarlo con sangre?

El sanador lo miró de tal manera que durante un instante Harry sintió que había dicho la estupidez más grande del mundo.

—Sé que para usted no es fácil aceptar esto, señor Potter, pero los aswang se entrelazan a través de la sangre. La reacción de su hijo nos dice que es su sangre la que necesita para satisfacer su _celo_. Al analizar el comportamiento de los aswang, se descubrió que escogen exclusivamente a un compañero… señor Potter, su hijo lo ha escogido como su compañero. _Necesita estar con usted._ Y es exclusivamente su sangre la necesaria para calmarlo, para devolverlo a lo que era y así poder mantenerlo con vida.

 _Papá, ¿es normal desearte tanto?_

 _¿Qué pensarías si un día tu hijo, aquel que durante años te llevaste tan mal, te dijera que a veces, cuando estaba solo en su habitación, comenzó a masturbarse pensando en ti?_

 _Papá, ¿acaso no entiendes mi retorcido plan?_

* * *

Nervioso, Harry tocó la puerta de la habitación fría. Yule se acercaba cada vez más rápido, la nieve comenzaba a bañar Londres y por primera vez sintió el temor de que su familia no estuviera completa ese año. Sin embargo, mientras abría la puerta y escuchaba la respiración agitada de la única persona que permanecía encerrada allí, recordó todas esas veces en las que Albus lo había mirado con anhelo. Pensó en cuán feliz parecía cuando le prestaba atención y cómo parecía encelarse cuando James, Lily e inclusive Ginny le quitaban su atención. Celos paternales, había creído. Los típicos celos que se sienten cuando llega un nuevo bebé. Los celos que te embriagan cuando alguien que no está junto a ti, está cada vez más lejos. Era eso, ¿no? Simples sentimientos.

— _Harry, ¿has notado la manera en la que Albus te mira?_

— _¿A qué te refieres con eso, Luna?_

— _A que tu hijo no te ve como a un padre. No eres un padre para Albus, Harry. Eres más, mucho más._

Aquella conversación con Luna que ahora traía a su memoria, había ocurrido hacía demasiado tiempo. Al principio se había molestado, suponiendo que Albus lo odiaba como padre. ¿Se había cegado? Tal vez no quería ver lo que Luna sí había visto.

—¿Albus?

La habitación estaba a oscuras. En la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo, estaba la figura de su hijo. Más alto, con colmillos y cabello largo, pero aún su hijo. Se le notaba desesperado. Parecía necesitado. Y aun así, en medio de ese caos salvaje en el que Albus se había convertido, Harry se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Albus nunca había brillado tanto como en el momento en el que notó su presencia, su actitud sumisa y su mano levantándose hacia él para tocarlo.

Al principio, Harry fue despacio. Albus ya había atacado a todos aquellos que intentaban acercarse a él. Inclusive Scorpius lo había intentado, y aunque no había sido herido, algo había ocurrido pues la sonrisa del más joven de los Malfoy se había desvanecido. No obstante, y para una sorpresa que en realidad no debió ser tanta, Harry descubrió que Albus lo aceptaba.

Le permitió acariciar su cabello mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello de su padre. Albus no vaciló cuando lo recostó sobre su cama y lamió su piel. Harry tembló, estremecido. Era su hijo, lo amaba, haría lo que fuera por salvarlo… y estaba punto de demostrarlo. Alzó sus brazos, rodeó el cuello de Albus y lo miró antes de cerrar sus ojos y unir sus labios a los de su hijo. Antes de sentir cómo Albus enloquecía y comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente, arrancando sus ropas para hacerle suyo.

Era su hijo, Harry lo amaba, y a pesar de todo, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para salvarle la vida.

...Y Albus lo sabía.

 _Papá…_

 _¿alguna vez comprenderás este plan macabro?_

 _El haberme convertido en esto, el dejarme atacar por esa criatura, no fue un accidente._

 _Fue el pretexto que utilicé para que fueras mío._

 _Para que siempre te quedaras a mi lado._

 _Papá, ¿lo entiendes?_

 _Ahora eres parte de mi pecado._

* * *

 **Autora al habla:**

Una vez al año, escribo cosas como estas. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Ya traumaticé a alguien? ¡MUAJAJAJA! La verdad es que pensé que no lograría publicar esto por una serie de contratiempos que tuve, pero acá está. Es para el Festival Navideño y acá siempre escojo parejas inusuales. ¡TRAUMA DE POR VIDA! No crean, hay una dibujante que atrajo hacia esta peculiar pareja xD.

Ya, en serio, gracias por leer y más gracias si después del trauma, les nace un review para esta historia xDDD!

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **¡OJALÁ HAYAN TENIDO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y LES DESEO UN PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Los mejores deseos de parte de la escritora perdida, PukitChan.**


End file.
